


Do Yourself a Party Favour

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Bad Ideas, Boyfriends, Canon - Anime Dub, Card Games, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comedy, Episode Related, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Not Cheating, Party Games, Punishment, Romance, Seasonal, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slash, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Sweaters, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke advocates a less than reputable card game at Ichijouji Ken’s Christmas get-together.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Do Yourself a Party Favour

Do Yourself a Party Favour

Author’s Note: Set during episode 38 of _Digimon Adventure 02_. Based on an infamous line from the English-language adaptation. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke advocates a less than reputable card game at Ichijouji Ken’s Christmas get-together.

* * *

The Chosen Children had gathered at the Ichijouji residence for Ken’s Christmas invite, a party all of them, including Iori, who questioned whether Ken’s repentance for his crimes as the Digimon Kaiser would ever be enough, were thrilled to attend.

Miyako held up a deck of cards. “What do you guys want to play?”

“How ’bout strip poker?” Daisuke suggested.

“How do you play?” Iori asked.

Hikari slapped Daisuke as Ken blushed, Miyako freaked, and their Digimon nibbled on treats in their own mini circle, literally out to lunch.

Gesturing for Miyako to cover young, innocent Iori’s ears, Takeru reached over and gave Daisuke a follow-up jab.

“Hikari-chan! Takeru! No fighting! We’re in someone else’s home!”

“You’re the one proposing we play strip poker…in _someone else’s home_!” Miyako emphasized.

“He’s just trying to get me to take my clothes off!” Takeru threw the deck at him with a laugh.

“Who says it’s your pasty body I wanna see? Maybe I’m into Ichijouji!”

Good thing Ken didn’t have food in his mouth, or Miyako might have had to perform the Heimlich.

“Ouch. Time to see other people, Takeru-kun?” Hikari giggled.

“We’re absolutely _not_ playing that game!”

“Seven minutes in heaven, then?”

Takeru and Hikari disciplined him again. Not hard, but sufficient to make clear he was being a pig.

Daisuke put on a frowny face.

As a token of his leniency, Takeru inched up his sweater to show a square of stomach after Miyako covered Iori’s eyes as well.

“Still planning on cheating on me?”

“I don’t know. Raise your shirt a bit more.”

“DAISUKE!” they yelled.


End file.
